The present invention relates generally to portable shelter structures, and in particular, to an improved shelter structure for use in a variety of applications, such as, to provide shade to a picnic table, a grandstand or to a flatbed, just to name a few examples. As will be disclosed below, the present invention is highly advantageous for its versatility in construction and applications to which it can be put to use.
Portable type table top tents and similar awning constructions are known in the art, such as from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,618; 3,383,127; 3,417,764 and 6,866,054. However, each of the foregoing constructions have what are perceived as drawbacks.
As such, it is believed that further advances in the art are desirable. It is believed that the present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and provides advantages and achieves objectives disclosed herein.